


Too many Options I have to Quit

by YuMe89



Series: Liquor and Smoke [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Explicit Language, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Hey! :DSo, this is like a little Prequel to Nicotine. A short glimse at Stiles Stilinski's workday.Sadly no Sterek happens here, obviously. If I continue this series, it might be out of order. Like now.Hope you enjoy nonetheless 💕
Series: Liquor and Smoke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105730
Kudos: 7





	Too many Options I have to Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D
> 
> So, this is like a little Prequel to Nicotine. A short glimse at Stiles Stilinski's workday.  
> Sadly no Sterek happens here, obviously. If I continue this series, it might be out of order. Like now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless 💕

# Too many Options I have to Quit

  


  
There are days, when Stiles really didn't know why he was still doing his job. Hell, he didn't even know why he was sane enough to function properly.  


Or maybe he was just insane enough to seem sane again. That must be it. He still thought about quitting more often than not.

Today was one of those days, as he walked through a puddle of violet blood. Not red, not brown, not bordeaux. Fucking violet and when he pointed his flashlight at it, it seemed to glitter. Stiles mused that this was the reason it became their case in the first place.  


He hoped to be able to clean his shoes later. Stiles really didn't want to buy new ones again. The fucking _Urluga_ the week before had ruined his last pair. Who knew their spilled blood was practically acid? Yeah, that was a fun thing to find out while trying to stay alive.  


_Better not dwell on the fact of how close he came to lose that battle._ If it hadn't been for Hernandez, Stiles wouldn't be standing here, complaining about the bloody puddle to himself.  


"What do we got?", he asked grimacing as he realized the room didn't look better than the hallway when he walked up to McCall. The senior Agent stood in the doorway, watching over his Team inside, picking up evidence. They still didn't have the budget to get their own forensics team, so they had to do every job on their own, secrecy being their highest priority.  


They both looked on, as Hernandez picked up a glibbery thing, about to bag it, when it turned slightly and revealed an eye. "I'm gonna throw up.", the man said, already green around the gills.  


"You better not.", McCall told him sternly and Stiles saw Hernandez swallowing the bile back down with huge difficulty. "You can't contaminate my crime scene. You're not a Newbie anymore, suck it up."  


Hernandez was in a weird staring contest with the remains of whatever the hell exploded in this room. "I'd rather not.", he grumbled and Stiles huffed a laugh. That was the reason he liked Hernandez so much. He couldn't shut up for the life of him, quite similar to Stiles himself. He still didn't know why Rafael thought it was a good idea to pair them up as partners.  


"Why are you still outside? Join your teammates, Stilinski.", Rafael instructed, a smirk on his lips.

"Nah, I'm good, I like the view from outside here better.", Stiles replied and Hernandez shot him a disdainful look. "You know I like to watch you work, babe.", he winked at his teammate.  


"Shut up, Stilinski. God, I hate you so much.", Hernandez growled, dumping the glibbery mess into a bag he spared another look at Stiles. For a second there his eyes were bright blue.  


"That's not what you said last night.", Stiles smiled widely and a few other Agents snorted at that from their place further into the room. Yeah, he was an asshole, sue him.  


Hernandez stood up and walked over to him. "Motherfu-!", he catched himself with a side eye to Rafael. "Now you're just twisting it into something that it's not. We never-, I didn't- Just shut up about it, Stilinski."  


There was more giggling and Stiles took pity on him. "I know, but it's funny how flustered you get when I imply we fucked, even though we never did.", he said with a huge smile plastered on his face, seeing Hernandez visibly relax at this.  


"Is there anything else than the weird eye you found? Maybe something we can use to find out what the hell it was in the first place. I mean, the glitter-blood does have a strange aesthetic, I give it that, but it won't make a break in the case...", Stiles asked and Hernandez pointed to Wyler.  


He made another face, as he stepped into the room, realizing the blood on the floor reached over his sole. He made his way over to Wyler to inspect his findings. It was part of a skull, both eyes still attached. Stiles thought process came to a halt for a second, then he looked over at Hernandez and back to the body part Wyler was holding up for him to see. "Oh hell...", he breathed, getting a puzzled look from Wyler. "Agent McCall, I might still not know what creature this was, but I know it's not just one...The skull indicated only two eyes...but Hernandez found another one. So...", he called over to him with a fluttering gesture of his hand to Hernandez and his new one-eyed friend.  


When Rafael came over, Buhler told them he found a hand. Apparently the thing was mostly humanoid. So might be a shifter, might be another mystical creature or aliens. Stiles wouldn't rule those out, ever. Not after the big Werewolf Reveal back in High School.  


"At least the blood isn't toxic...this time.", Ferman said and gave Stiles a sarcastic double thumbs up, with the fakest smile he had ever seen on her face. Stiles smiled back and started taking samples and photos himself. There were documents scattered on the floor, sadly soaked up in blood and unreadable at this point. Stiles still collected them, who knew what their technology back at the Bureau could restore.  


They were all happily collecting stuff, when suddenly someone stood in the door, watching them. It took a moment to sink in, that the person had absolutely no business being there at all. Stiles heard Buhler say "Fuck!" and Ferman supported him with a firm "What the hell?", before the shrieking sound started and everyone was holding their ears, shutting off as much sound as possible.  


Who or better, what this person was, wasn't important, Stiles just knew his head felt like it was going to explode and wasn't that a shoking thought, when he remembered where they were and what they were collecting. Did they just find their unsub?  


On a different level, Stiles registered his teammates sinking to their knees in pain and he himself had to struggle a lot to keep upright. In a wave of bravery he detached one hand from his ear, winced and grabbed his gun, shooting at the thing screeching it's lungs out. It took a few tries until he actually shot it in the head. Bless their wolfsbane-mistletoe-mountainash concoction, one of it definitely will kill it.  


The second it stopped screaming, everyone collectively sighed in relief (not that they were able to hear each other) and Stiles took a step, promptly slipping on something on the ground und landing face first in the bloody pool beneath him. "Fuck my life, seriously?!", he spluttered, barely able to hear Hernandez guffawk a few feet away from him. "And fuck you too!", he grumbled.  


Hernandez helped him up, not even hiding his laughter. "You know, violet glitter really suits you.", he commented with a broad smile. It reminded him of Boyd for a second and he averted his eyes quickly.

"Fuck off." , Stiles replied weakly, pulling a face as he looked down on himself.

Wyler and Ferman already went over to their attacker to try and to identify whatever the hell it was. Buhler came up to him and bumped his shoulder against Stiles'. "Thanks man, I thought my brains were about to greet the mess on the ground around us."  


"Any time...", Stiles sighed and waited for the others to give them any kind of news. His ears were ringing and his head still felt like the worst migrane in the world had a party with all its friends in there.  


Wyler was poking at the dead body with different metals and woods, watching for a reaction of the skin. "This is strange...", Ferman said, as she inspected the mouth. "It looks like a Siren, but, that can't be. It wouldn't be so far away from the coast. Also, claws."  


McCall joined them and now Stiles didn't want to be left out when it was obviously time to prod the dead thing.

He looked over their shoulders as the skin reacted to Wylers different little sticks. "It's a hybrid...", he said under his breath, getting a flashback of the Chimeras and Dread Doctors all over again.  


"You thinking natural or made?", Rafael asked, looking back over his shoulder at Stiles from where he was crouched down.

Stiles was fighting off a silent panic attack and managed to shrug as answer, taking a few steps back to steady himself on the wall. None of the others seemed to realize what was happening to Stiles, other than his partner. The werewolf's senses were probably tipping him off that something was not right and he came over to Stiles, softly talking to him.  


It took a moment for him to gather himself again and overcome his initial panic. "Thanks, Eloy.", Stiles said. As he took a deep breath he inhaled unintentionally the scent of blood and gagged. "Man, this smelles like rotten eggs....how can you stand this with your wolfy nose?"  


"Practice.", Hernandez answered with a shrug. "But I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait to get out of here."

"You and me both.", Stiles replied, trying not to touch his face, knowing he would just smear the blood he had on them everywhere.

°

Turns out, a Siren and a Werewolf could mate, who knew? Problem was, the outcome was their unsub and they mused it lost control and screamed it's parents to death, maybe even loosing so much of himself that he ripped them to shreds after their heads literally exploded. What a way to go.  


After doing his research, Stiles found out, that Siren blood tended to be silver, which would explain the violet color while mixed with werewolf blood. Jesus Christ on a Pogo stick, the outcome of their unholy union killed them. At least no one else seemed to have gotten in his way, before Stiles had put a bullet in his head.  


There was no way they could've prevented this from happening, this kid had two creatures fighting for the upper hand in himself, one deadlier than the other. He still felt guilty for killing him.  


_Time to compartmentalize_ , he thought and lit his medical marijuana. It was making him drowsy and sure helped in relaxing him, but it didn't stop his train of thought. Sighing he reached for his whiskey, hesitating for a moment before taking the first sip.  


Who would've thought his adult life would look like this? Creatures of the night, dead bodies, drugs and alcoholism. He really ought to quit one of those soon.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! 💖


End file.
